


Fridge Mission

by alfie_bet



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 3rd Person Perspective, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Kissing, Late night snacks, No MCs were harmed/eaten in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfie_bet/pseuds/alfie_bet
Summary: Beelzebub had his eyes on the prize, and waited patiently until the dead of night to go on his evening snack run.But, of course, the new human just had to show up.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133
Collections: Reader Insert Romances





	Fridge Mission

The night was the best, in Beelzebub’s humble opinion. The false lights of the Devildom were put out, all became silent, and his brothers all went to their own bedrooms. Now, that wasn’t to say that he disliked his brother’s company一he loved his brothers dearly, but sometimes they could be a little much. He didn’t particularly care for when they commented on his eating habits, either.

No, the night was his time to just sit back, relax, and eat. No one else ever came to the fridge at this hour, so he could have his nightly snack in peace. Finally, hidden behind Asmo’s kale smoothies and Mammon’s half-a-cheeseburger, he spotted his prize. Reaper pepper-spiced chocolate pudding, freshly made that afternoon. He’d been eyeing it all day, and now was the chance to strike一

“What are you doing in here at this hour?”

Nearly bumping his elbow into the kale shakes in surprise, Beel whirled around to find the House of Lamentation’s newest house guest standing behind him, hands folded in front of her. His moment of panic over, he frowned.

“I think I could ask you the same thing.”

Beel stared down at the tiny human, waiting for a response. The human fidgeted with her hands, looking like she was going to respond before mentally scratching whatever it was she was going to say. Losing interest, he turned back to carefully pilfer the bowl without knocking anything over. He didn’t much care for banter, opting instead to say what he meant on the first pass and be answered in kind. It’s what he preferred, it’s what made him feel comfortable.

“...okay, but Lucifer seriously sent me to make sure that you weren’t raiding the fridge. He said he’d even pay me if I did-” the human finally piped up, shuffling her feet. Her gaze shifted from his face to the bowl of chocolate pudding nestled safely in the crook of his arm before looking back to him.

“Huh. Is that right? I guess he should’ve sent someone a little more threatening, because一and I mean this in the best way一you’re not really going to stop me,” his tone was completely disinterested, bored even, but he knew how the words sounded when they were combined with the fact that he practically loomed over her. 

Good.

Beel could see the way the human faltered, considering it a done-victory. He had learned, over the thousands of years that he’d been a conscious entity, that he was considered ‘intimidating.’ One drop in octave, one shift in his tone, and he knew that he could scatter people just from the perceived threat of having to oppose him.

He didn’t much appreciate this effect some of the time, but times like this made him grateful that he could merely give a look and clear a room.

Or so he thought.

Instead, the human regained her nerves, reaching for the bowl. Beel swiftly turned, keeping the bowl of pudding away.

“I told you, you can’t stop me. I’m eating this pudding, and that’s all there is to-ah!”

Deft fingers began to curl and tickle his sides, the redhead immediately trying to get out of the human’s reach, “Hey, no, stop, I’ll drop it-”

“Then put it down and I’ll stop tickling you,” her fingers were relentless, dancing across his ribs, under his arms, anywhere the human could easily reach. In his haste to escape, he had set the bowl of pudding down, only for the human to nab it and put the bowl on the counter behind her, shielding it with her body.

He sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. As if he couldn’t just take it back, did she honestly think that he wouldn’t? Had she forgotten what had happened with the custard? How could she have possibly forgotten, he’d kind of destroyed the kitchen.

“Wait. Before you grab the pudding, what do you think of...peaches?”

Beel paused, the food-related question throwing him for a loop. Peaches? Well...he did like peaches. He liked the contrast of the fuzzy skin and juicy flesh. He also liked the pink color, and often thought一secretly, of course一that Belphie’s skin took on a peachy hue when his twin was caught in a particularly blissful slumber. And, of course, a little tiny part of him found humor in the way that the peach had been adopted as a sort of visual pun for certain parts of the body.

“B-Because, if you like peaches, I can give you something peachy if you leave the fridge and the pudding alone-” she stammered, her voice nervous but, at the same time, she looked determined.

Something peachy? Beel’s interest was peaked, his hands falling to his side as he tried to weigh his options. If their newest house guest was, indeed, sent by Lucifer to guard the fridge, then Beel could only imagine he’d get an earful the following morning if he took the pudding. Possibly a punishment, if the eldest was in a particularly foul mood. However, if he abandoned the pudding and took up the ‘peach’ offer, he could still have his cravings sated  _ and _ avoid a scolding.

“...Alright. What’s your offer?”

“...Close your eyes, okay?”

He sighed, but did as told. Honestly, why did there always have to be so many conditions? Why couldn’t she have just handed him a peach, or two, or twenty, and been on her way? And why was she tugging him downward, pressing her lips against his一

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Peach lip balm. At least, he thought it was lip balm. His lips felt softer and slightly oily, like the kind of feeling that lip balm gave off. He brought his fingertips to his lips as she stood down, glancing away, “...I have a stash of candy bars, too, if you want them. I just don’t want Lucifer to be mad at you.”

“...You know...I think I’m okay,” he shook his head, still a little dazed.

And why was that, he wondered. She hadn’t given him anything to eat. He hadn’t chewed anything, hadn’t swallowed, hadn’t consumed, and yet he felt strangely satisfied. It couldn’t have possibly been the lip balm. That was impossible. He’d tried flavored ones before, even tried biting them just to see what they really tasted like, but never had found them appealing. 

“...but I want another, please.”

“Huh?” She blinked, looking up at him owlishly, “You want another…?”

“Taste. I want another taste of that. I’m still a little hungry, and I do like peaches. You can’t just offer me one of something, I am kind of...insatiable. Goes with the territory,” he shrugged, watching the color on her face blossom into a deep pink. 

Surprisingly, she nodded, leaning back up to pull him down, kissing him again. Her hands rested against the sides of his face, fingers threading loosely through his hair. He opened his mouth eagerly at her provocation, hands resting on her hips as he pulled her closer.

She tasted good. Not just the peach lip balm, but her. He could taste the burgers and fries she’d had for lunch with Mammon and Levi, the strawberry milkshake that she’d licked off of her lips. Chips from reading with Satan, mint chewing gum before class, the slightest hint of bitterness from a box of dark chocolate Asmo had given her. She was a veritable buffet of flavors, and he found himself tempted through her kiss alone. 

After a moment, she pulled back, eyes half-lidded as she stared up at him through her lashes, “...Still hungry?”

He looked down at her, knowing that his pupils were blown, eyes dark, as he watched her. She couldn’t possibly know how hungry he was, and she was the meal set before him. He smiled, licking his lips.

“Ravenous.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, Beel checks all the boxes for 'Big beautiful red-haired boy'. I have a weakness.


End file.
